


The House Party

by nibbler747



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, House Party, Madara is a Sexy Mofo, Non-Ninja, Post Graduation Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nibbler747/pseuds/nibbler747
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto move their grad party to his reclusive's uncles house.  Are they getting more than they asked for with Madara?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 24
Kudos: 118





	The House Party

The House Party

Sasuke shook his soaking wet foot and scowled. The water was quickly soaking up his pant leg.

“I don’t know man….do you think they will clean it up by tonight?” Naruto asked with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

The two men stared at the bar they had rented for their graduation party. A pipe had burst in the middle of the night and flooded the entire place. They had received a text in the morning about a problem from the bar, and had decided to check it out in person.

“What do you think genius? Our party is supposed to be in four hours, and there is water half way up our calves.”

The water had been turned off, but the immense damage was done. The water had shorted the electrical, leaving the only light in the room through the few dusty windows in the front. The room had already started to take on the dank smell of rotting wood.

“Well at least they offered to give our deposit back,” Sasuke sighed.

“Dude, there is no way I’m cancelling this party. I swear it’s the only reason I graduated.”

“Well there is no way we can find another place with this short notice. Maybe we can postpone it for a few weeks or something.”

“But then the excitement is gone. We are all graduating this week. It has to be today. It won’t feel the same after we’ve been off for a few weeks. That’s lame. We need to do it now. There must be somewhere we can have the party instead. What about at your house?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Next idea. How about yours? It’s bigger.”

“No way man. My mom and dad wouldn’t leave, and then they’d be in everyone’s faces. Before you know it, my dad would be telling bad jokes, and my mom would be busting in with cookies. Not exactly what I was picturing for this party. I want to cut loose. Drink, have fun.”

“Well I’m out of ideas. The only other person I could think of is Neji, his house is big, but there is no way he’d ever let us have a party there.”

They both laughed. The Hyuga house was ornate like a museum. They’d probably have to all sign contracts at the door or something to get in. 

Naruto raised his eyebrow. “I can think of someone else, but you might not like this idea.”

Sasuke looked at him confused. He couldn’t think of anyone else that had a large house that could accommodate all the people they had invited.

“Ok, hear me out. This person has the most insane house of all. Secluded area, nice view, outdoor pool.”

Sasuke looked at his friend. His face was lit up with excitement. He still couldn’t think of whose house this was.

“I’ll give you a hint…..he’s related to you.”

A wave of understanding flashed across his face.

“No. No way. You have no idea what he’s like. Plus that house is his pride and joy, there’s no way he’d let us loose in his place.” That was an understatement. The house was secluded on the side of a cliff overlooking the ocean. It was multi-level home cliffside, that he rarely even invited his own family to.

Naruto hopped up and sat on the bar so his legs wouldn’t get more soaked. “What are you talking about. He looks so cool, he’s always been nice to me every time I’ve met him.”

“No he hasn’t. You just don’t pick up on sarcasm.”

“Well what’s the harm in asking right? The worst he could say is no, and the best case scenario is he says yes. Man, a party at his house would be awesome! It’s totally built for entertaining.”

Sasuke sighed. “Well I guess there is no harm in asking.”

Naruto hollered in happiness, jumped off the stool and headed for the door. Sasuke shook his head. Nothing was ever straight forward with his uncle. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Madara said as he leaned against the large red door of his home.

“Hear us out! We’ll totally clean up afterwards, and I’ll personally make sure that nobody damages anything. Heck, we’ll even spring for professional cleaners. Please! We’re in a real bind here” Naruto pleaded.

Madara opened the door, and they walked into his brightly lit open concept living room. He sat down on his dark grey couch with his glass of scotch. The young men were eyeing the bar, but he did not offer.

“And how many people did you plan on coming to this soiree?”

Naruto scratched his head. “Well there are twelve core people in our group, and then their plus ones, but some of them are dating each other, so maybe less than that? But then there are a few people outside the core group coming, I don’t know, maybe five or so. But I’m not sure if they are coming, or if they have plus one. So if I add that up, let’s see twelve minus three plus five plus five…or is it plus ten.”

Madara turned to Sasuke. “This one graduated? Perhaps I need to reconsider my donations to the university.”

Sasuke turned to his uncle. “Let’s just say twentyish people. There all my friends, good people I’ve known my whole life.”

Naruto got up from the couch and stared out the window at the infinity pool. “This place is amazing. It’s a crime not to entertain here.”

“And what makes you think I don’t entertain?”

Naruto looked at Sasuke perplexed. He had told him that his uncle was a bit of a recluse and didn’t really like people a whole lot. “Oh…you know. Just the word on the street is that you’re a bit-“

“-Uncle this would be the best graduation gift you could give me.” Sasuke interrupted. “Please.”

“What makes you think I was going to give you a graduation present? No one ever gave me a present or threw me a party when I graduated.”

He looked at the two young men whose faces were quickly falling. Was he really going to let these snotty nose brats in his home, his sanctuary? It was true, his home was built for entertaining, but he liked to do it on his terms. A select few people had ever been there. Quality over quantity was always his mantra. The look on Sasuke’s face was so hopeful though. He was a good kid though – smart, talented, a little bit rude. He reminded him of himself in a way. Should he do him this favour?

Sasuke nudged Naruto. “I told you this was a bad idea. Let’s get out of here.”

“Four conditions.”

Naruto turned around. “What?”

“You may have the party here on four conditions. One – You both will clean every inch of my home after the party to my satisfaction. Two – If I see someone I deem undesirable in my house, I will kick them out. No questions asked. Three – Absolutely no one is allowed in my bedroom at any time for any reason. And Four – “ he paused.

“Yes?” Sasuke asked.

“I will remain here. I’m not turning my house over to you two. I trust no one.”

Naruto started hopping up and down. “Thank-you! You won’t regret it!”

“I already regret it” Madara muttered.

“Tonight is going to be awesome!”

* * *

Ino nudged Sakura. “Get a load of this place. It’s amazing. I had no idea Sasuke’s uncle had such a cool house.”

Sakura straighten her sparkling silver dress and adjusted her light grey scarf. She looked at her best friend, who looked like a bombshell in her bright red form fitting dress. Sai walked slightly behind them, holding Ino’s coat. In the dark, the house glowed bright and music could be heard from outside. “It’s so beautiful” she replied.

Ino smiled at her friend and reached for her hand. “You’re awfully quiet tonight. Are you ok?”

Sakura just nodded and smiled. The truth was that she was nervous. Four years of university were behind her, and she was about to start medical school. It felt like all of her friends were starting their lives and moving forward. Ino had Sai, Shikamaru had Temari, Naruto had Hinata, Neji just started dating Tenten. Then there was the weird relationship between her and Sasuke. She felt like they had some flirty moments between them, but nothing really had ever materialized between them. Was she chasing something that wasn’t there, or was it something real? She glanced over at Ino who was now holding Sai’s hand. Never had she felt like more of a third wheel. She wanted an answer one way or another. If there was nothing, she would move on. She couldn’t live in this limbo any longer.

They walked into the house and drank in the scene before them. The rooms were lit with different coloured lights except the kitchen which was white and bright. The entire house was open concept and the back wall was entirely windows that overlooked a pool that looked like it went over the side of the cliff on the outside. Most of the guests had arrived, and were chatting in the living room, playing pool, and there were even a few people outside swimming. Naruto had texted to bring their bathing suits, and she had put one in her purse, but really couldn’t imagine going swimming. It looked like it was going to rain any second. She knew most people in the room but saw an attractive man with long wild looking black hair leaning against a bookshelf with a glass of wine. He was wearing a black fitted dress shirt and black jeans that showed off his fit physique. Around his neck was a necklace with a pendant of the Uchiha. His dark eyes locked with hers.

“Is that Sasuke’s uncle? Wow, he’s quite hot for an older guy. Like Sasuke but much edgier. I swear all the men in his family are good looking” Ino whispered.

“It must be. Sasuke said he’s only fifteen years older than us” His eyes were still on her not moving their gaze.

“Well we’re off to the kitchen to get a drink. Do you want anything?”

“No, I’m fine. I’m just going to say hello to Sasuke.”

Ino smiled at her. “Well wait until he see you in that dress. He’ll have to pick his mouth off the floor. You look hot girl.”

The couple walked over to the crowded kitchen. Sakura scanned the room and saw him playing pool with Naruto, Kiba and Neji. Sasuke. He looked a dream as usual, wearing his signature colour dark blue shirt with his faded ripped jeans. She walked down to the table and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Hi Sasuke.”

Naruto, Kiba and Neji all waved at Sakura. “Sakura, you look beautiful!” Naruto complimented. Sakura smiled back at him.

Sasuke nodded and lined up his shot. “Just a second Sakura.” He took his shot and two striped balls went into the pocket.

“Nice shot man!” Kiba said hi-fiving him. “Oh man, you blocked me perfectly. I’m going to have to make a trick shot to get my ball.”

“I’d like to see that! There’s no way you can make that shot. I’d even pay money to say that you can’t” Sasuke countered.

“I’d get in on that wager” Neji added.

“You’re on!” Naruto hollered. “Kiba, you can do it! I’ve seen you make crazy shots before. Come on take it.”

Sakura turned to Sasuke. “It’s nice to see you Sasuke. Thanks for throwing this party. This house is amazing.”

He turned to Sakura and smiled. “Yeah we’re lucky my uncle let us in here.” Sasuke put down his pool que against the table and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out twenty dollars. “Twenty here says that Kiba can’t make the shot. Any takers?”

The boys all hollered and started throwing money on the pool table.

“I guess I’ll go get a drink” Sakura said softly. They did not notice as she walked away from the scene. 

Frustrated Sakura walked into the kitchen. The kitchen island was filled with bottles of beer which she hated. She had brought a bottle of wine, where had Ino put it? She spun around, but every counter space seemed to be covered in bottles, bowls of chips and red solo cups.

“Looking for something?” a low voice called out.

She turned around to see Sasuke’s uncle standing behind her. Their eyes locked again.

“Oh I’m sorry. I’m just looking for the bottle of wine I brought. I can’t seem to find it in here.” Sakura gestured to the mess.

“God, look at this place. It’s already so-“ Madara tried to move a solo cup that was now glued to the counter . “-sticky.” He sighed. “There’s a reason I don’t have people to my place.”

“Oh thank you Mr. Uchiha for letting us come here. Your house is so beautiful, and I know Sasuke and Naruto were so grateful that you let them host this here last minute.”

“A decision I am regretting more by the second.” Madara held out his hand to Sakura. “Please call me Madara.”

“Sakura” she replied as she shook his large hand.

She looked up at the tall man with his wild long hair. His bone structure was beautiful and was so much like Sasuke’s, it was obvious that they were related. There was something different about him though. He seemed quiet and reserved but he emanated a confidence about him that was undeniable. This was a man, not a boy.

He reached up to a high cupboard, and got down a crystal flute and handed it to Sakura. “If you like wine, I think I have something you will like.”

Sakura smiled at him. “Oh Mister…I mean Madara. That’s ok. You’ve been generous enough with your home, I would feel bad about drinking your alcohol. And I can just use a solo cup, I don’t want you to mess up your nice wine glasses. My bottle must be in here somewhere.” She started rifling around bottles on the counter.

“Don’t be silly. I won’t have a beautiful lady drinking substandard wine from a solo cup in my home.” He reached down and opened a wine fridge and pulled out a light pink bottle. “Louis Roederer Cristal Rose. It’s said to be the best rose champagne in the world.” He put his cork opener over the bottle.

“Stop! Don’t waste that bottle on me!”

Madara ignored her and poured the sparkling pink champagne into her flute. “Clearly you don’t know your worth. Enjoy the bottle beautiful one.”

Ino and a group of people walked in the kitchen.

“Sakura! There you are. We were looking for you all over the place. Have you been here in the kitchen the whole time?” Ino asked.

“Oh I was just getting a drink, and Madara was kind enough to –“ She looked up to see that Madara was gone.

“Nevermind that. What did Sasuke say when he saw you in that dress?”

Sakura’s face fell. “He didn’t say anything. He was busy playing pool. I mean, to be fair, they were in the middle of a tricky shot.”

Ino rolled her eyes. “That boy is such an idiot. Ugh. Don’t waste your time. There’s tons of hot guys here. My suggestion is that you have a little fun. You’re not his girlfriend, you don’t owe him anything.”

Naruto burst into the room. “You guys! The pool is heated! The temperature is perfect. Let’s all go for a dip!”

The group cheered at the idea. Sakura stepped towards the window and looked at the sky. “You guys…it looks like its going to storm any minute. Do you think being in the pool is the best idea?” 

“Yes!” Naruto cheered. “Who cares if it rains. We’ll already be wet. Let’s go change!”

“But what about the lightening?” Sakura asked, to see that the group all had already headed outside towards the pool. A couple of the guys just stripped their clothes and jumped in, in their boxers. The girls were getting ready together in all the available washrooms. Soon the entire party was out splashing in the pool.

Tonight was not going the way she had pictured it in her head. Why did she think that Sasuke would suddenly be taken with her, when he had given no indication to her before. That book “He’s Just Not that Into You” must have been written about her. Maybe she should just go home. She looked at her friends all splashing in the pool having the time of their lives.

She should be having the time of her life too. She had graduated with top honours and was starting medical school. She was smart, she was beautiful. Really, she was only getting in her own way. Ino was right. She should have fun, and she didn’t need Sasuke to have it. She grabbed her purse that held her bathing suit and tried the first bathroom.

“Occupied!” she heard a voice sing out. All the bathrooms were probably occupied with people getting dressed. Perhaps she could change upstairs. There must a bedroom she could change in privately.

She walked up the plush carpeted stairs to the main bedroom at the end of the hall. She flipped on the light to see a large very neat master bedroom. There was a large king-sized bed in the middle covered in a dark grey bedspread. She opened her purse and took out her bikini and tossed it on the bed. 

The room looked elegant, but sparsely decorated. There were two bedside tables with lamps and a dresser. The side walls though were lined with bookshelves filled from the floor to the roof with books. 

She fingered the books as she read the titles.

_The Art of War_

_The Sino Japanese War_

_Sapiens: A Brief History of Humankind_

It appeared that their host was a bit of a history buff.

“Nobody is allowed in my room” a low voice stated.

Sakura turned around to see Madara standing right behind her. She did not even hear him come in.

“Oh I’m so sorry. I’ll leave. I just wanted to get changed into my bathing suit, and all the bathrooms were occupied.” Sakura moved towards the bed to grab her bikini and purse. He put his hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t leave. For you I will make an exception. But you do not look like you were getting changed?”

“Oh and do you make it a habit of sneaking up on women who are changing?” Sakura teased playfully. The champagne had loosened her tongue somewhat.

“When they are this beautiful, and in my bedroom. Perhaps. I never said I was a gentleman” Madara countered.

Sakura blushed at his statement. She was not used to men being this forward with her. What was happening? This was Sasuke’s uncle she was talking to. Sasuke’s tall, sinfully attractive uncle that was standing dangerously close to her. She clutched her purse tighter, she should probably join her friends outside.

“Can I use your master bathroom to change?” she asked

“Of course you may. But it’s a shame.”

“What’s a shame?” she enquired.

He stood behind and faced her to the vertical mirror on the wall. He lightly ran his hand along the silk material of her grey scarf his finger lightly skimming her neck. “It’s a shame that you have to change out this beautiful dress. I haven’t seen a woman so stunning in a long time.”

Sakura felt emboldened with his words. “Are you really going to complain about me changing into a bikini?”

A smile broke out on his face as he eyed the skimpy white bathing suit in her hands. “You’re right. I’m an idiot.”

The lights suddenly went out, and screams were heard from the pool.

_What’s going on?_

_Turn on the lights!_

_What’s happening here!_

Sakura reached into her purse in the darkness and grabbed her phone. She googled the Konoha Power Authority.

“Lightening hit a big tree which took out one of the main powerlines to Konoha. The whole city is out. I told those guys that it wasn’t a good idea to swim in the storm. Not to mention being in water during a lightning storm.”

“Well you are clearly ahead of them in terms of intelligence. Brains, beauty, what other traits are you hiding?”

Sakura went to the moonlit window and looked down at the others talking in the pool. Sasuke was sitting on the side laughing while he spoke with Naruto and Hinata. “I’m glad you think so. Not everyone notices.”

“You’re talking about Sasuke.” Madara stood behind her again at the window.

“Yes” she said sadly. “How did you know?”

“I’m a bit of an observationalist. A studier of human nature if you will. I noticed you sought him out as soon as you arrived.”

“Well I failed miserably on getting him to notice me. For years I’ve liked him.”

“Maybe Sasuke is not really what you want. I think I know what you want.” He pulled her slightly away from the window.

“And what makes you an expert on what I want. You just met me an hour ago. It would be pretty pompous of you to assume that it is you.”

They were back in front of the mirror with him behind her, barely lit by the moonlight. Madara lightly touched her scarf again. He leaned in so that he was mere centimeters from her ear. 

“What you want is to be desired” he whispered.

Sakura turned around so that she was facing him. “And what makes you think that?”

“Because that is what we all want when it comes down to it. To feel desired, wanted, hungered for.”

Sakura felt her heart racing. He was right in a way. She did want those things. It was something she had never experienced. But was he offering this to her? He was so close to her, she could easily reach and touch him. The light scent of his woody cologne was pulling her in.

“Are you offering this to me? This desire?” Sakura whispered. She lightly ran her hand against his taut chest, her heart beating faster.

“Yes” he replied simply. “The choice is yours.”

She continued running her hand up his chest. She could feel his heart was also beating quickly. “I shouldn’t, it makes no sense what so ever, but I do…..I do want to feel desired.”

“I don’t need to be asked twice.” Madara gently cupped her face and brought his lips down to hers. He kissed her slowly, tasting her lips cherishing them. He slowly backed her towards the wall, his lips never leaving hers. Slowly he slipped his tongue in her mouth and soon they were exploring each other. She slipped her hands into his wild hair, while he pulled her closer to him with his hands cupped around her waist. She was getting lost in the feeling. She felt what he was describing – a primal hunger that was taking over her. He was the hunter and she was the ever so willing prey. She wanted to be devoured by this man. The look on his face indicated that he wanted the same.

He lifted her up against the wall so that she was straddling his waist like she weighed nothing. He moved down from her lips and started kissing her neck, lightly nipping his way down.

“Your lines are so beautiful, like a delicate swan” he murmured as he continued to kiss down the side of her neck. He was determined to kiss every inch of her.

“MR. UCHIHA!!!! WHERE DO YOU KEEP YOUR TOWELS? ARE YOU UPSTAIRS? IT’S DARK AND WE CAN’T SEE ANYTHING. CAN WE COME UP THERE?” a voice bellowed.

Madara sighed at let Sakura down back onto her feet. She shifted her dress back down from the top of her thighs.

“DON’T COME UP. I’LL BRING THE TOWELS DOWN.” He shook his head at Sakura. “This party is going to be the death of me.”

The lights suddenly flashed back on. Sakura looked at Madara. His hair looked even more messed up if possible and his lips were red from her lipstick. She turned to the mirror. Her dress was completely askew and her neck was starting showing tell tale dark marks. She quickly adjusted her grey scarf to cover them up.

“It appears that our session is interrupted.” He gave her a light kiss on the lips. “Raincheck?”

She took her fingers and gently wiped her lipstick off his lips. “Raincheck.”

He left the room and opened the closet and got a huge stack of fluffy white towels , then headed down the stairs.

Sakura went to the mirror and fixed her hair. Naruto was right. This was the best party ever.


End file.
